


"A Bad Day" Would be Major Understatement

by Mickey_99



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hate Crime, Homophobic Slurs, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, John-centric, M/M, One Shot, Poor John, Sad, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Sweet Lin, Today is Not John's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A Bad Day" Would be Major Understatement

“Naru,” I called into the office of the boss of SPR.  
“What is it John?” asked Naru. He was obviously very annoyed and upset with me for interrupting.  
“I am,” I said,” being removed from the priesthood by my own request.”  
I was met with silence as Naru slammed the book he had been reading shut.  
“So basically you are telling me that you will not be effective anymore. Damn.” He said.  
I felt tears prick my eyes,” I am sorry,” I said,” I have to go.”  
I ran out of the room. Crying. I had told my parents I wanted to stop being a priest. They off course were curious as to why. And when I told them why I had wished that I hadn't.”  
I had thought that when I came out my parents would still welcome me home. As did most priest friends I had told. They didn’t necessarily agree with my views but they still supported me and told me to be happy. My parents did the opposite. They tried to beat the gay out of me. Before kicking me out and slamming the door in my face. When I had told them I was leaving, I had already given up my bed at the priest home. I was, to put it simply, homeless. I had been hoping that until I could get a job to pay for an apartment, I would be able to live at home. But with the recent turn of events that proved to be impossible.   
I was cut out of my thoughts as I slipped on a block of ice that had frozen in the cold December air. I hit my back hard on the sidewalk and screamed out in pain as my already broken ribs protested violently against the sudden contact with the ground. I still had my priest garb on. The leaders that had wished me farewell had told me that I could keep my outfits and crucifixes. And I had been wearing them do to the lack of clothing I currently had. I went to stand up but I felt my ankles get swept out from under me and I yelped in pain as my head was dragged along the bricks.   
“Well look what we have here boys,” said a man's voice,” a gay priest, how absolutely fantastic.”  
“Ryan,” I said painfully,” what are you doing? I thought we were best mates.”  
Any further comments of mine were silenced by a knee to my chest. I felt myself cough up blood. And I winced as type pain in my ribs got even worse. I felt my phone in my back pocket and contemplated calling Naru or Lin, both of which were just down the street. But I didn’t want to burden them anymore, than I had already that day.   
“So tell me John,” he said,” before you went gay have you ever been touched by a woman?”  
“No,” I said nervously, trying to control the fear in my voice,” I have never been with a woman.”  
I was vaguely aware that my past best friend was palming himself through his jeans. And of the sounds of zippers sliding down as the rest of his buddies took themselves into their own hands. I began squirming to get away. But he pressed his body further into mine. His now hardened length pressing into my leg as he did so.   
I felt his tongue flicked against my ear, I flinched away hard and hit my already aching head on concrete.  
“So tell me,” he said,” have you ever been with a man.”  
His hands roamed into my pants, sliding the cloth down with a bit of effort of him and his buddies. I yelped as I felt something sharp enter my hole. I clenched up trying to get the intruding object out of my ass.   
“What is that?” I asked not really, wanting to know.  
I felt the object get pulled out before it was dangling in front of my face.   
“Ever heard of knife play,” my former best friend asked.   
I gaped at the blood covered metallic item hanging in front of me teasingly, before screaming again. Someone had shoved himself inside me.   
I felt blood running down my legs and I felt them to start pounding into my bloody hole. I tried to use my forearms as support, I already knew there was no way I would get away from all of the men who were currently surrounding me. But I would be damned if I didn’t try. I tried struggling to get away from the man and eventually wormed away before trying to stand up, and learning that standing was not an option. I screamed out in pain before falling down again. I felt someone grab my length and began pumping it until it was hard. I was disgusted with myself. I felt them push into me and begin pounding mercilessly all together. All trying different ways to stimulate me. And I grew, more and more disgusted with myself each time a certain method worked.  
They finished after what seemed to be forever, leaving me there with a mortifying situation.   
“Now,” said Ryan whispering in my ear,” I want to see you every night in this alley from now on, if you refuse or tell someone about any of this, I will show all your SPR buddies this video, right before raping you until you die. Boy wouldn’t that me a horrible death. Tie die underneath us. That being your final memory of earth before burning in the fires of hell. Do I make myself clear you faggot?”  
I nodded my head slowly, few tears dropping out of my eyes.   
They finally left, but not before each of them gave me a painful slap on the ass. I felt my erection go away on its own and I sighed a bit. Glad I could keep at least a shred of dignity. I felt myself shake and soon I realized that I was crying. I was cold and I just wanted to die. I just needed to get somewhere with sharp items, I thought. And I need someone to confess this sin to before I died. Even though I was going to hell either way.   
I pulled off my phone before dialing the number of a person who didn’t like me enough to stop me from dying, but didn’t hate me enough to turn me away. Or so I thought.  
“Lin?” I asked. My voice was shaky as I was trying to breathe with what was probably severely broken ribs.  
“What is it John,” asked Lin sighing.  
I caught my breath. I was just a burden. A sob escaped my lips and I curled up into a ball trying to protect myself from more harm that might come my way. I heard Lin calling my name worriedly over the phone.  
“I am sorry,” I said into the phone,” I am sorry for being gay. I am sorry for being pathetic and weak. This is goodbye to all of you from me.”.   
I got up only knees grabbing as much as I could of my clothes. Which was only my boxers and my sweater I had been wearing. I still had the call going, even though I had forgotten. I used the wall for a support to pull myself up. And I cried out as I felt pain spread throughout my body, after a long struggle to the front of the alley way. I looked down only to find a pocket knife sitting in the snow. My placket knife to be exact. I picked it up realizing I had dropped it when I fell. I picked it up, knowing it was too dull of a knife to end it all with. But it would offer temporary relief, until I made it to the bridge. I cringed realizing that after five years clean, I was going to mark my arm up again. I looked down to see that already the knife had found my skin. I sobbed, attempting to get up, but I began seeing black dotard and was falling towards the ground, when I found a certain dark haired man to be above me with his arms wrapped around my waist.  
“Lin,” I said, cringing, when pain shot through my chest.   
“Shhhh,” he said hushing me,” don’t talk until I say its safe for you to do so.”  
“Naru,” I heard him shout,” get the blanket from the back of the truck.”  
I heard no complaint from Naru as he went to the truck to grab what had been asked of him. I felt my eyes begin to droop, and I felt Lin slap me awake.  
“No,” said Lin,” you can’t sleep until I am sure you are going to live.”  
“Why don’t you just turn away and let me die?” I asked.  
“Because,” he said kissing me,” I am not foolish enough to lose a person I love.”  
I felt tears burn in my eyes, I made the wrong decision. But. I was glad I had.   
I felt Naru wrap the blanket around me before handing me over to the stronger and more careful male.  
“Naru you should drive,” said Lin, I want to make sure he is okay.  
Everything was dark in my vision. So I couldn’t see the man I loved as he stroked my face gently. Lin was the whole reason I knew I was gay. I could smell the tall mysterious man as he held me in his arms. I felt his thumb going over my scars on my arm and the new cuts I had just made.  
“Naru,” I heard Lin say,” do you know where Mai lives?”  
“Yeah,” said Naru,” but wouldn’t Aykyo be the better decision?”  
I felt the car stop and myself being moved once again. I heard Lin hushing me as I whimpered in pain. Soon I felt myself being laid down on a soft surface.  
“Go get Mai,” said Lin,” she is less intimidating than Aykyo.”   
I heard a door shut and the car once again started back up.   
“Lin,” I said weakly,” why do you love me?”  
“Because you’re beautiful,” the usually stoic man responded,” both inside and out.”  
“I am disgusting,” I said curling into a ball.  
I felt Lin move onto, what I am guessing is a bed, along side me and lay down. My vision was starting to return so I was able to see the very blurry shape of Lin.  
“It isn’t your fault,” said Lin.  
“I got a hard-on from it Lin,” I said,” and I am already a sin.”  
I heard a gasp as Mai walked into the room.  
“John,” I heard her gasp.  
I felt small hands start working to treat my injuries. I heard soft sobs as the caring girl tried her best to stay calm. I felt her wipe blood and sweat from my eyes, allowing me to see her eyes even with mine.  
“Can you see better now?” asked Mai.  
“Yeah,” I said quietly,” thank you Mai.”  
“Now you probably don’t want to,” said Mai,” but I need you to tell me what happened.”  
After Naru had left to bury his brother in England, Mai had gone to school for being a doctor, working long hours to pay for a rare case of a double doctorate degree for parapsychology and medicine. She is now currently in her last year at the university and that is mainly just for her final documents that she needed to publish. When Naru came back he was very surprised that his old assistant was just as smart as himself, not to mention that she had mastered her telepathy, her PK, her dreams reaching out to spirits, and sensing the spirits which we encounter much like Masako. Masako helped her with that, and even mentions how glad she is that she has someone who can also be there for the spirits to call out to. It had the tendency to be very stressful for one person. And ever since four months ago, Mai and Naru had been dating. I was happy to see them happy.   
I was snapped out of my thoughts by Mai, continuing on.  
“If it helps any,” she said,” anything we say in here, can and will be confidential.”  
I watched her through tears. They were going to find out either way now. And I dreaded the moment when they saw how disgusting I really am.  
“A few men came into an alley way with me,” I said,” and I engaged in sexual acts with them.”  
I felt the room grow tense. And Lin laid a hand on my shoulder.  
“John,” he said,” rape isn’t sex-“  
I cut him off, “I wasn’t raped,” I yelled. Surprising even myself.  
I felt Lin tense up, and I suddenly became afraid. He was going to hit me. They all hated me now, just like my parents.  
So I did the only thing I could think of, I ran. Yes, it hurt like hell. But I couldn’t face the rejection that I knew was going to follow, so I ignored the pain, and instead chose to run. I knew that this would make the pain absolutely unbearable when the adrenaline pumping through my system wore off, but I didn’t care. I was going to die doing the act that was ruining my life.   
I was yet again snapped out of my nightmarish thoughts by slipping on a sheet of ice. I looked around myself to find that the world had turned into a white sheet. I cursed at myself, realizing that there was no way I would find shelter in the current snow storm. I felt around me until I crawled up against, what I assumed to be a brick wall. I pulled my knees up to my chest only realizing at that moment that I was only in a pair of boxers and a sweater. I winced as the blizzard went to war with my bare skin. I pulled out my phone only to see my text box being blown up by all my old mates from Australia. Apparently Ryan didn’t just tell SPR. No instead he posted it on the internet for the world to see. And my old Mates from Australia had heard about it. All of them were disgusted.   
“Go die faggot.”  
“Go to hell.”  
“Purify yourself with fire.”  
“You actually got turned on too.”  
“I wish I had listened to the kids at school and that I never talked to you.”  
“It's all your fault.”  
“I wish I had gotten an abortion, well better later than never. Die faggot.”  
I read through text upon text from friends and family. I covered my mouth and began to let out the ugliest sounds known to man, a straggled sob mixed with a painful cough. I reached into my pocket, letting out a sigh of relief when I realized I still had my pocket knife on me. I could finally end this. I knew the blade was dull, but my arm was so numb that I could cut it with a spoon and not feel the pain.  
As I was about to slice open my skin, I felt an arm grab me.  
“I see your pathetic ass couldn’t even make it one day without telling someone,” I heard Ryan’s voice say.  
“You work fast,” I said quietly.  
“I always have had a tendency to do that,” he responded.  
“If you hate gays so much,” I said,” then why are you putting your dick up one's ass?”   
“Because you are just a hole to fuck,” he said,” you are just a toy put on this earth to pleasure people. Your worthless except for that.”  
He stripped me off my clothes allowing my skin to be assaulted by the cold. And I knew in my heart, the cold wasn’t the only thing that would be assaulting me that day. I took in a shaky sob, as he dragged me into an alleyway. I watched as he took out a rope and restrained my hands, he put a makeshift gag in my mouth. I was posed with my hands and knees touching the ground.  
“Common out boys,” he said,” its much more fun with all of us here.”  
I watched as men about my age began appearing out of the darkest parts of the alleyway. One man grabbed my face and replaced the gag with one that opened my mouth into an “O”. And he shoved himself into my throat. His balls were slapped up against my chin, and his crotch was smothering me. He began thrusting in and out, not giving me time to breathe.  
“Think of what we can do to him,” one of the men shouted laughing.  
I was pulled up immediately and roughly kissed on the lips by one of the men, he forced my mouth open to kiss him, and explored my mouth with his tongue. I felt another man grab my hand, and with his own strength, broke my wrist. Eliciting a scream from my mouth. My back was stinging from the snow. And my eyes were stinging with tears. One tear fount its way down my cheek and the man kissing me, stopped what he was doing to lick the tear away. I found this even humiliating.   
“Hey boys,” said one of the men,” what if we show this slut live as he dies a stupid fucking fagot.”  
I felt even more pain as two of the men trusted into my ass causing me to cry out even more. The man kissing me went back to fucking my face violently. He plugged my nose. And everything became a blur after that for a short amount of time. I felt like I was choking as I was being violated from both sides. I felt my head grove light, and I was thanking God for allowing me to pass out. But the face fucking stopped and a beating began on my face as I had two dicks up my ass. Moisture blurred my eyes and I knew not if it was tears or blood. The foot kept connecting with my face, never missing.   
I felt blood rush down my legs, and then I heard one of the men laugh before yelling out something.  
“Hey boys,” the man yelled,” let's see how many dicks can fit up his ass before he blacks out.”  
So it began that for about an hour they spent playing this game until all of them were in there. I would always black out from pain, only to be slapped awake by one of the men, saucing they wanted to beat the score they got. They even began writing down the score. Playing it almost like Jenna, whoever was moving into my hole when I blacked out got a point. The person with the most points lost. They were laughing and no matter how hard I had tried, I couldn’t understand the humor in the game.   
Like I said, they had been keeping score. But not on a piece of paper. They carved the scores into my back, using me like a scoreboard. Slowly I began trusting their words that I was nothing but an object to be used by others.   
One time as they were writing the score, I had jerked away causing them to screw up the tally marks up, the man writing got up and began to beat me senseless. I sat crying on the ground before they picked me up and said that they had to start all over again.   
This lasted for ever, just a constant cycle until I didn’t even feel the pain anymore. Finally Ryan announced for everyone else to go home. They all obliged and left the alley together high-fiving and laughing together. I winced as Ryan kicked my stomach causing me to turn over.  
“It would be a shame if you left this world having never been in the real love making position,” he said,” you are going to look into the eyes of a person who loved you once, and now hates every part of you. And maybe that will be enough to make you repent. You worthless piece of shit.”  
He thrust his hips forward, my legs were locked behind his neck, I knew if I didn’t it would hurt a lot more. Even so this was the most painful part of my life. I was looking into the eyes of the person whom I told my worst secrets, he was the one who saved me from countless suicide attempts. He also knew about my cutting. And he always stuck by me. And now he was purposefully trying to yank every shred of dignity that I had left, right out of me. I looked into eyes that once held brotherly love and care about my well-being, and I flinched away as the hatred that now filled them slapped me across the face rendering me soundless. Tears dropped down into the snow and I had turned my head sideways so I no longer was looking Ryan in the eyes.   
It stopped 15 minutes later though it felt much longer. I heard him zip up his pants. And I shivered from the cold.  
“Oh would you like a blanket,” he said.  
I felt a thin ratty blanket land on me, the only thing protecting me against the blizzard. I curled up into a ball making myself small as possible. It was w few hours later, and I was wondering why the cold hadn’t killed me yet, that I heard the SPR gang calling my name. I sobbed as quietly as I could, I didn’t want to see them, they would be disgusted with me. But the crying echoed in the alley way, giving away my position.   
“John,” I heard Yasuhara say,” guys he is down here.”  
I felt him remove the cloth gag that had been switched in after a while. I opened my eyes and locked gazes with Yasu. He wiped my eyes of the dirt, tears, sweat, and blood gently as he could. I heard Naru's voice as he put his jacket over top of me. I watched as Masako sprinted down the alleyway towards me, she took her hat and put it over my head. Mai, Monk, and Ayako were next. Mai and Ayako sat next to me trying to treat my injuries.   
“Is Lin here?” I asked. My voice was hoarse and I began coughing up blood that came from the rough friction my throat had endured.   
“Would you like me to go get him?” asked Naru.  
I shook my head,” don’t force him to see me.”  
I felt Naru's grip on my arm grow tighter, and I winced. He noticed and immediately let up on his grip.  
“Trust me,” said Naru,” I wouldn’t be forcing him to do anything, I forced him to stay in the van so that you weren’t embarrassed anymore then you had to be.”  
“So you saw the videos?” I asked. My lip quivered and I buried my head into the snow, I heard Naru as he ran to grab Lin.  
Soon enough strong, caring, and protective arms wrapped around my shoulders I felt a big fluffy blanket be wrapped around me and myself get picked up into Lin's arms. I turned my face away from his, not wanting to meet his eyes.   
“John,” I heard Lin say. I slowly turned to face him.   
I felt his lips gently kiss my forehead.   
“Stop,” I said shakily,” I am a sin, you shouldn’t kiss me.”  
“I love a sin then,” said Lin,” and even then I don't agree with that logic.”  
I shook my head,” you deserve a better love than a simple sex toy, an object, I am not even human anymore. I am a sin.” I started kicking and screaming and going into hysterics. I was beginning to black out when Lin's gentle voice cut through my darkness.   
“You are not a sin,” said Lin,” I know they said you were but who has lived longer on this earth. You are not an object. You know why? Because you have a heart.” He put my unbroken hand on my heart covering it with his own.  
“You are a living being,” said Lin,” one I wouldn’t be able to live without, so whatever bullshit those assholes called you is a lie. They did not deserve to touch you the way they did. Hell, I don’t deserve to touch you how I am right now. You are so gentle, you are practically a saint. You protect the orphans at the church with your life. You send demons to hell, shaking in fear. And one dewy the demons that raped you will get sent there as well.”  
“They aren’t evil,” I responded shakily,” God did not create them as evil. They made an evil decision, one that I wish to forgive them for. Please forgive them.”  
In that moment drop could’ve heard a pin drop.   
“We will try,” said Lin softly,” but we are not you.”  
I didn’t understand, but I was to tired to figure out the meaning of the softly spoken words, I was tired and cold.  
“I am tired,” I said,” and cold.”  
“Go to sleep,” said Lin,” I will carry you home.”  
“Do you promise to stay with me?” I asked worriedly.  
“I never plan on leaving you again,” came the response.


End file.
